Lord of Fire
by lordofire
Summary: Perseus has returned into a world where the Gods rule and not the Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Back in the ages of giants and gods, there were creatures that towered over them. Their powers were supreme that even the Gods, Giants, and Titan's powers could not match. But together they waged war against their progenitors. The Dragons. Their combined powers shed through their scales and burnt their skin.

The war was so great the Earth was reduced to a mere dwarf to its original size. Thousands of battles ensued on the Earth, but they fell leaving the Gods to govern the world they stole from them. Very few were left in the world. Their stone scales were reduced to rubble, their wings were castrated, and their powers seeped into the Earth and were lost forever. The rest of the progenitors hid themselves, but one remained.

Perseus, the black dragon. The bringer of summer. The lord of fire himself, who's breath could incinerate the sun itself. He challenged the Gods for their right of the Earth. They replied with a Maelstrom of war. Perseus burnt their cities, destroyed their shrines and cut them down one by one till he was finally sealed away into a cave in the deepest part of the ocean where he would stay for ages to come.

The Gods grew overconfident and forgot about their progenitors and shaped the earth into what it is now. But Perseus would get his revenge. He would awaken and for fill his destiny.

But that time would have to wait. For now he must rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Loud thunder echoed through out the clouds and explosions of light illuminated the area. Loud roars of fury and the shouts dominated through the air. The clouds lit up to show a large winged figure surrounded by smaller ones, lashing out and roaring at them. This confrontation had been going on for days and it had taken its toll on the Earth. Their were shattered mountains and craters dotted the landscape. Bodies littered the grown smashed, slashed, torn in half, bitten, or roasted by fire. Golden blood surrounded their bodies and their was great armor and weapons laid in shambles. But among them there were the living. Giants that wielded giant weapons were throwing them above into the sky creating bursts of energy.

The clouds then were thrown apart revealing what hid behind them. An giant obsidian scaled dragon with six wings on each side of its body, the middle one being the largest. Four talons tipped each of its claws. A large set of horns set behind its fanged head.

**(Completely Black Seath the Scaleless)**

Surrounding him were armored figures with an assortment of weapons pointed at the Dragon. Some were women others were men, but all bore scratches and burns. Four figures dashed towards the beast only to be burnt beyond recognition. Their corpses fell to the ground and fell apart as ash.

Then three figures stepped forward. One held a lighting bolt in his hand, the other a large golden trident, and the third wore a helmet that emitted darkness. The lightning holder charge forward glowing with energy and slammed the bolt into the dragon's chest. All the floating figures shot energy into the lightning bolt which empowered it and shocked the dragon with a such concentrated electricity that a human's bare molecular design would cease to exist.

The dragon's agony-filled roar was burned into their minds as the giant descended into the water where chains and enchantment sealed it into slumber.

"Ah finally Perseus has been sealed away!" said the lightning god. A chorus of cheers followed his statement and soon a glorious display of power shone through out the sky.

Days, months, years, centuries were used to rebuild Earth after the carnage of the war with the Dragons. And over those years the Gods, sealed away the Titans and Giants to stop their plans of taking over. But they forgot about their largest threat. Perseus would awaken and show the true might of a dragon

Time Skip: Millennium later

"Hurry up! We got to move!" shouted a satyr followed by two young girls and a male teen. All of them were bruised or covered in cuts, but that was the least of their worries. Behind them were an army of monsters. Cyclops, Telekines, and Minotaurs were charging behind them. A few were killed by a well place arrow shot by one of the defenders of their destination.

Camp Half-Blood. The safest place in the world for Demigods. Well almost.

One of the girls, the one with black hair was swatted away into a nearby tree and slid down blood flowing a injury on her head . Unable to move monsters began to surround her with murderous glints in their eyes.

"Thalia! Thalia! Somebody help her!" yelled a frantic blonde haired girl. But her pleas were in vain. The defenders were to busy keeping the rest of monsters away from the camp and nobody could help Thalia. She turned to find Thalia at the edge of a large battle-axe wielded by a large Minotaur.

Before she could do anything a large figure landed behind her spreading dust everywhere. When the cloud of dust dispersed a monster stood their with seaweed covering parts of his obsidian scaled body and coral crusted his wings. But it stood high and menacing. And with a flap of its wings coral was blasted every where revealing six wings, three on each side of its body. And with a mighty roar Perseus told the world he was back.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know why but he wanted to help the girl. Perseus had been awakened by her screams and pleas and had come to her aid.

The world Perseus remembered was gone. His kin were gone and were replaced by these small creatures. To him they resembled the Pygmies that his family use to protect. Perhaps they were related?

The Minotaur holding Thalia released her and brandished its large war ax in front of it. This creature was unfamiliar to it. The rest of its allies seemed to think the same thing as they prepared their weapons.

Perseus growled at the lesser creatures. Why would the strong hunt the weak? Did these creatures possess no honor? Apparently his growl seemed like a threat to the beast.

The Minotaur charged at him, his horns down and pointed straight at his chest. With quick reflexes that had been trained by constant battles, Perseus grabbed the horns of the Minotaur and swung the legend far above the trees. It roars of fear were heard through out the sky till a loud thud announced its landing.

The beast attacking Camp-Half Blood surged forwards, vengeance fueled all their movements.

If they attacked all at once Perseus would be overwhelmed and the camp would be destroyed. Perseus gathered the element that he was famous for and shot it at the wave of beasts. Flames disintegrated all of the approaching monsters and any trees in the path of destruction. Smoke from the fire was blown away by massive flaps of his wings. The one downside of his element. He hated the feeling and smell of smoke.

All that remained of the vast army was melted armor and weapons. Ash was blwon away to leave a deserted burned forest.

"Woah" said the campers in unison. The power level of that attack matched that of the gods. What was this creature? It looked similar to the pictures that Chiron had showed them during history class, but he looked more ancient and menacing than today's dragon; plus, it was standing upright!

The dragon turned to the campers, its eyes burning with curiosity. "So little ones, what are you?" came his voice. It was hoarse and it hurt his throat but who wouldn't it hurt? He had been stuck at the bottom of the ocean for a million years!

A collective gasp came from Camp Half-Blood. "Did it just talk!"

**Lordofire here and chapters will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meal time in the mess hall was, to say the least, tense. All of the houses were talking in hush voices about the events that happened that day. Its not everyday that a talking dragon saves your life.

Annabeth and Luke were seated at a table with a bandaged Thalia sitting near them. Her wounds weren't fatal or lethal, but she would be out of action for a couple of days.

"Grrr I hate this. Why can't I just take ambrosia!" Thalia said scratching her bandaged arm.

"They're making some right now. It'll be done in a couple of hours." said Luke rubbing a bruise one his arm.

"We had some in your pack, but it was all burned up during the fight." Annabeth said raising her voice to capture the attention of the assailant.

A gravely voice was heard from outside of the mess hall. " Sorry." said Perseus as his head came into view.

Most of the campers rushed to the back of the mess hall to hide from him. Perseus disregarded them. He couldn't blame them for being scared of him. They had grown up in fear and caution.

The only ones that didn't flee were Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and the Ares cabin.

"Hey Dragon! Quiet down, were trying to eat!" said an angry Ares girl.

"Kill joy." he retorted.

"That's it Dragon! You and me!" she said angrily brandishing her weapon. A short golden blade along with a matching shield.

Perseus chuckled at her attempts. He had yet to tell them of his past and how it was his doing that they were much fewer gods in the world. But her courage intrigued him.

"What about this? Why don't we play a game? In fact, lets all play a game!" Perseus said with a smirk.

**Lordofire here and here to tell you that the format of this story will be less than 500 words. After fail and fail and fail to write a longer chapter a series of mishaps and internet failures I voted for smaller chapter this time. Longer chapters coming. Promise!**


End file.
